Fan art
Fan art of the Revelation Space universe created by various artists. ('External links only' for now. Any fan art uploaded to this wiki must be uploaded with the explicit and clear permission of its original author, and an added link to the permission.) Human characters *Ana Khouri by CristianPrk *Ana-Khouri by R. Terrett a.k.a. snarfevs (archived) *Ana Khouri by nonconhaircombing *Ilia Volyova by Ametat *Triumvir Ilia Volyova by Jennifer Shang *Ilia Volyova by bluering8 *Ilia Volyova by nonconhaircombing *Ilia Volyova by tamorlina *Skade by beltminer *Skade by Onograd *Dr. Trintignant by MurderousAutomaton *Captain Forqueray by MurderousAutomaton *Ultranaut navigator by cmdumestre *An ultranaut by OldRedneckBastard25 *An ultranaut by CristianPrk *A female Ultranaut triumvir by kheng *Zebra over Chasm City by LadyRedfingers *The Mademoiselle by eeveeblaze *Zebra, Tanner, Vadim and Quirrenbach by Benjamin Sjöberg of the LK&MT blog Non-human and alien species/characters *Sun Stealer by bartolomeusz *Sun Stealer: "Voice like the radio crackle of distant quasars" by Ametat *Amarantin depiction of the Sun Stealer by Jennifer Shang *Hyperpig character renders by Ducard84: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 *Denizen by Zando-Zennek *The Inhibitors imitating a humanoid form by ollycb Spacecraft *Treacherous encounter (space skirmish in The Prefect) by Accelerando *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' by steve burg *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (en route to Yellowstone) by Yann-S *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (hind view) by Yann-S *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (animated schematics) by Yann-S *[https://www.deviantart.com/zando-zennek/art/Lighthugger-Revelation-Space-796839779 Nostalgia for Infinity during interstellar flight] by Zando-Zennek *The Captain's Casket by RichDoes *[http://www.alastairreynolds.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/lhk-02b.jpg Nostalgia for Infinity mini-model in LEGO] from Lugnet.com *''Nightshade'' by beltminer *''Nightshade'' by Smallworld *A lighthugger by Landscape-Painter *A lighthugger (early sketch) by Lise Bollum *A lighthugger (completed painting) by Lise Bollum *[https://www.deviantart.com/aranel-taralom/art/Nostalgia-on-Approach-81326118 Nostalgia on Approach] by Aranel-Taralom *A lighthugger by unattributed author (possibly Aranel-Taralom due to the great similarity of the two artworks) *[https://www.deviantart.com/zando-zennek/art/Nostalgia-for-Infinity-Revelation-Space-797471065 The Nostalgia for Infinity orbits over Yellowstone] by Zando-Zennek *[https://www.deviantart.com/antin01/art/Control-Room-149764946 Control room of the Nostalgia for Infinity] by Antin01 *Lighthugger (based slightly on Reynolds' sketch) by improbableSpace *A lighthugger (3D model progress) by Argonos *A lighthugger (3D model testing) by Argonos *[https://twitter.com/pajamapup/status/853666091037536256 Storm Bird and the Nostalgia for Infinity meeting in the Delta Pavonis system, above Resurgam] by caz *[https://www.deviantart.com/dansylveste/art/A-Glimpse-of-Doomsday-32092536 Aftermath of the duel between the Nostalgia for Infinity and Zodiacal Light above Resurgam] by DanSylveste *[https://www.deviantart.com/dansylveste/art/Everlasting-Lights-32155813 The Nostalgia for Infinity taking off from Ararat] by DanSylveste *''Inhibitors'' by pillox *''Inhibitors'' by stranger86 *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (different interpretation, approaching Yellowstone) by Antin01 *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (different interpretation) by Brehnman *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (different interpretation) by Regulus36 *''Nostalgia for Infinity'' (different interpretation) by I Want My Mech Suit *''The Aurora of Heaven'' (fan design of a lighthugger) by Colourbrand *''The Aurora of Heaven'' (fan design of a lighthugger) by bagera3005 (schematic based on Colourbrand's illustration) Planets and locations *Yellowstone and the Glitter Band by RichDoes *Chasm City (seen on Yellowstone) by tozzie *Chasm City (pre-Plague, train systems) by pixelpriester *Chasm City (external look, outside domes) by Antin01 *Chasm City (post-Melding Plague) by Antin01 *Chasm City (post-Melding Plague) by Antin01 *Chasm City vistas by Benjamin Sjöberg of the LK&MT blog *Ultras on a visit to Sky's Edge by mcf *The Last Log of the Lachrimosa by TudorPopa *Storm on Resurgam by psvii *Razorstorm imminent on Resurgam by Onograd *[https://www.deviantart.com/landscape-painter/art/Cerberus-313757022 The Nostalgia and the wreck of the Lorean near Cerberus] by Landscape-Painter *Birth-of-the-Bridgehead (a scene from Revelation Space) by LukeOram *Haldora by Regulus36 *Hela and Haldora by BLZseethe *Quaiche drawing out Morwenna's remains by Ametat *[https://www.deviantart.com/lukeoram/art/The-Lady-Morwenna-Beneath-Haldora-723972227 The walking cathedral Lady Morwenna, beneath Haldora] by LukeOram Miscellaneous *[https://www.deviantart.com/jimiparadise/art/ALASTAIR-REYNOLDS-Revelation-Space-cover-303048880 Fan book cover art for Revelation Space] by jimiparadise *Map of the Revelation Space universe by Richard Terrett *Map of the Revelation Space universe by Alex (Beyond the Maps blog) *An approximate chronological timeline of the series (courtesy of infinispace.net) *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIRdfj30W3s Space Engineers - Lighthugger style decks] by Saber15 (fan work in the spacecraft-building game Space Engineers, based on lighthugger internal layouts) The author's own illustrations In his free time, Alastair Reynolds himself has occassionally made a few artworks depicting the RS setting. *Yellowstone and the Glitter Band [http://www.alastairreynolds.com/rs-universe/ Revelation Space universe], AlastairReynolds.com, the official website of Alastair Reynolds *A lighthugger [http://www.alastairreynolds.com/rs-universe/lighthuggers/ Revelation Space universe - Lighthuggers], AlastairReynolds.com, the official website of Alastair Reynolds [https://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2011/11/new-art-riot-3-lighthugger.html New Art Riot #3 - lighthugger], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 16 November 2011 *Chasm City and the Chasm [http://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2015/11/chasm-city-sketches.html Chasm City sketches: Cross-section through Chasm City], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 30 November 2015 *The Canopy and cablecars of Chasm City [http://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2015/11/chasm-city-sketches.html Chasm City sketches: Canopy structure and cable-car], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 30 November 2015 *A Grub starship [http://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2015/11/chasm-city-sketches.html Chasm City sketches: Grub starship], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 30 November 2015 *Interior cross-section of a Grub starship [http://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2015/11/chasm-city-sketches.html Chasm City sketches: Grub ship interior cross-section], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 30 November 2015 *A generation ship / sleeper ship of the Flotilla [http://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2015/11/chasm-city-sketches.html Chasm City sketches: Flotilla sleeper ship], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 30 November 2015 File:Lighthugger.jpg|The author's sketch of a typical lighthugger (from his blog and official website) [http://www.alastairreynolds.com/rs-universe/lighthuggers/ Revelation Space universe - Lighthuggers], AlastairReynolds.com, the official website of Alastair Reynolds [https://approachingpavonis.blogspot.com/2011/11/new-art-riot-3-lighthugger.html New Art Riot #3 - lighthugger], Approaching Pavonis Mons by Balloon (the official blog of Alastair Reynolds), 16 November 2011 References See also *Revelation Space series cover art F F